


What happened after Victor got drunk in the Chinese restaurant

by dovetail_17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovetail_17/pseuds/dovetail_17
Summary: A very short fic on what happened after Victor got drunk before the China Cup SP.





	

After Yuuri got Victor dressed decently enough, he dragged him to their hotel room leaving Phichit and the others to deal with his former coach. They had booked a double bedroom in a nearby hotel, and the hotel staff helped him take Victor to the lift.

Victor was whispering illegibly in Russian and his breath was tickling Yuuri’s ear as they went up the lift. His face was flushed and Yuuri wondered if his face was as flushed as Victor’s. Thankfully he had restrained his.urge to drink more than one glass of beer and ignored Victor’s request to drink the champagne he’d ordered.

He somehow got Victor into his bed, leaving him in his clothes and went to change his clothes. When he returned to the room, Victor was sleeping buck naked, his family jewels out in the air. Yuuri sighed to himself, wondering if Victor was not feeling cold, then turned on the air conditioner to warm the room, covered him with the blanket. Yuuri then went to his bed, sighed again and slept.

He woke up the next day, to find out that Victor had somehow ended up in his bed again, his arms around Yuuri’s chest and one of his thighs between Yuuri’s legs. He tried to get up from bed without disturbing Victor, who kept on tightening his arms. Yuuri gave up and started to shake Victor vigorously to wake him up.

Victor blinked, whispering “Good morning Yuuri,” sleepily and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Good morning Victor,” said Yuuri, removing himself from the embrace.

“So what are you waiting for? Don’t you have to get ready for the competition today?” asked Victor, getting up from the bed, and started removing some clothes from his luggage bag.

“Yes, Victor. Wait, are you more nervous than me?” said Yuuri, seeing that Victor had two pairs of pants in his arms, and none on his legs.

“Well its my coaching debut in Grand Prix,” said Victor, dropping the clothes and coming around the bed and hugging him from behind, “I have total confidence in you. You can do it.”


End file.
